poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Finale: Countdown
World Tour Finale: Countdown is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. It is also the final part of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise With the unwilling cooperation of the Devil Dogs Seven, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound were able to locate Count Zanzibar's hideout, which is somewhere in downtown Poundsville. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play through the narration.) Cooler: Last time on the Pound Puppies Show.... Howler: Darius the Desirable used his decoys in order to fool us at New York City... Amy: However, we saw threw Darius' trick and captured him without difficulty. Dexter: When we took Darius back to the puppy pound with us, we learned a shocking secret. Nose Marie: The secret is that the Devil Dogs are our descendants. Whopper: And Count Zanzibar's ancestor is yet to be revealed. Gamma: Are the Devil Dogs willing to cooperate? Tony: And just exactly who is Count Zanzibar's ancestor? All: The saga concludes today on the Pound Puppies Show! (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Darius is about to reveal who Count Zanzibar's ancestor is to everyone.) Darius: I've gone through all of Count Zanzibar's records and I found out that one of you is the count's ancestor. And that ancestor is none other than... (Pauses) Darius: (Pointing to Tony.) Him! (All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound gasp in shock. Tony is especially shocked.) Tony: No. No! It's not true! It can't be true! How can I be that vile man's ancestor?! Darius: You see, when you were a kid, you had a strong dislike against cats. Why, you might ask? It was because you were allergic to them. Cooler: (To Tony) You were allergic to cats? Tony: I... I never knew I was allergic to cats. I was only a kid. Darius: And as time went by, as You got married and having kids, Your generation begat another, and as Your family rose to power, You made unfair rules and much unfair punishments. Tony: Do you know that exact location of Count Zanzibar's hideout? Bartrand: His hideout is located in the downtown area of Poundsville. Tony: That's all I need to know. (Tony starts to leave) Igor: Tony, what are you doing? Tony: I'm going to Count Zanzibar's hideout and destroy that monster. Cooler: Tony! Why? Tony: I'm his ancestor and I'll deal with him alone. If you all want to get to his hideout, you're on your own. (Leaves the pound.) Cooler: How are we going to get to Count Zanzibar's hideout? Gamma: I'd love to teleport all of you, but I still don't have enough energy to teleport no thanks to a certain someone. (Gamma glares at Antonio.) Cooler - Whoa, Lay off. Holding grudges isn't cool. Darius: Before we leave, there is something my comrades and I want to say Usagi: Go on... (At Downtown Poundsville,Tony is standing at the entrance of Count Zanzibar's hideout.) Tony: There it is. (Tony rushes into the building and rips out one of the building's pillars.) Tony: Zanzibar, Let's finish this! (Thirty guards surround Tony.) Tony: Is that a way you greet your guests? (TOny whacks the guards with the pillar.) Tony: Oops. I must've had a muscle spasm. (Tony looks up.) Tony: Going up. (Tony flies through six levels. He is then greeted by Zanzibar's giant guard.) Tony: Hello, Andre the Giant. Guard: You won't get past me! (Tony kicks the guard in the gut, sending him flying out of the building.) Tony: Don't forget to write. On second thought, forget about it. This place must be loaded with booby traps. But, just to be sure.... (Tony readies his attack.) Titan Tony: Titan Fireworks! (Tony shoots continuous beams of energy out of his hands, destroying all of the booby traps in the building.) Tony: Oh, yes. (Meanwhile, Tony's friends and the Devil Dog Seven rush to the downtown area.) Cooler: I hope Tony doesn't get himself killed. TJ: I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure he'll be fine. Bartrand: I wonder if Tony will understand what we told you guys. if anything bad happens to Tony, Zanzibar will cease to exist. Gamma: Once he's done with Count Zanzibar, I pray that you won't be next. Part Two (All of Tony's friends stand at the front of Zanzibar Tower.) Stephanie: That's Zanzibar Tower. That's where Count Zanzibar is hiding. (They hear commotion going inside.) Cooler: And looks like we ain't got time to lose. Pound Puppies, let's start pounding! Tuffy: Pound Purries, let's start pounding! Howard: Fellow members of Holly's Puppy Pound, let's start pounding! (They all rush inside, followed by the Devil Dog Seven. When they get inside, they see all the guards knocked out and the destroyed lobby.) TJ: Yep. Titan Tony was here. Howard: All right, everyone. Let's head up the stairs. (At the eighteenth level of the building, Titan Tony is interrogating one of the guards.) Titan Tony: Now, for the last time, do you know where Count Zanzibar is? Guard: (Frightened) He's.... He's at the top floor! That's all I know! Titan Tony: Pfft. Then why am I wasting my time with you bozos? (Titan Tony lets go of the guard) Titan Tony: Taitan Doriru(Titan Drill)! (He drills through several floors with his hands.) Titan Tony: (Thinking) You better watch out, Count Zanzibar. You're in for a nasty surprise. (At the top floor, Count Zanzibar is enjoying some classical music.) Count Zanzibar: Ah. Stravinski. My favorite composer. (On a screen, a guard is calling Count Zanzibar.) Guard: Master Zanzibar! Master Zanzibar! Count Zanzibar: Don't bother me, you idiot. Can't you see I'm enjoying music? Guard: But, Master Zanzibar! All of our forces on floors one through seventeen have been overwhelmed by one man! Count Zanzibar: One man? Surely, you must be watching too many cartoons. Guard: I'm serious, Master! (The screen starts to go static.) Guard: The.... man.... was... identified... as... a... (The screen blacks out.) Count Zanzibar: What a moron. Now, where was I? (Titan Tony pops out from the ground, startling Count Zanzibar.) Titan Tony: Hello, Zanzy. Count Zanzibar: Tony Rigs! Titan Tony: You were expecting maybe Leonardo DiCaprio? (Back downstairs, Cooler and the others see the destroyed booby traps.) Nose Marie: My southern fried goodness. Someone must have destroyed all of the tower's booby traps. Bartrand: Well, that's no surprise. Titan Tony was behind this. Ian: I hope he doesn't tear the whole tower apart while we're inside. Precious: Which floor are we on now? Igor: The 15th floor I believe. I think we should've taken the elevator. Momo: Less talking, more running. (At the top level, Titan Tony and Count Zanzibar are ready to battle each other.) Titan Tony: Well, well. Long time no see, Zanzy. Count Zanzibar: How did you get here?! Titan Tony: Never mind how I've got here. I just came here to tell you the good news and the bad news. The bad news is that my friends and I have captured all of your Devil Dogs. The good news is that you will be fighting me and me alone. Count Zanzibar: My... Devil Dogs... captured?! (Titan Tony nods.) Titan Tony: And guess what else I am, buddy. I am your ancestor. Count Zanzibar: I'm not surprised. I knew that you are my ancestor. (Count Zanzibar tosses his cape aside and goes into a battle stance.) Titan Tony: Oh... Now you're ready to fight. (Titan Tony goes into a battle stance as well.) Titan Tony: I've been looking forward into this battle for a while. Count Zanzibar: Back in my timeline, people trembled and feared me whenever I show up. Titan Tony: Less talking, more fighting. (Count Zanzibar lunges at Titan Tony, but Titan Tony gets out of the way.) Titan Tony: Missed me. (Count Zanzibar lunges again and Titan Tony prepares his attack.) Titan Tony: Taitan Jakku Hanma(Titan Jackhammer). (Titan Tony repeatedly kicks Count Zanzibar. Count Zanzibar rebounds from the attack and electrocutes Titan Tony.) Count Zanzibar: You have to do better than that. (Back downstairs, Cooler and the others are heading for the top floor.) Igor: How many floors does this tower have? Antonio: It's only thirty floors. We're currently on the twenty first floor. Momo: At least we have nine more floors left. (Back at the top floor, Count Zanzibar pins Titan Tony to the ground.) Count Zanzibar: Now, you're no match for me! Titan Tony: That's what you think. (Titan Tony teleports out of Count Zanzibar's grip.) Titan Tony: Taitan Oogama(Titan Scythe)! (Titan Tony slices Count Zanzibar in half.) Titan Tony: Too bad it ended shortly. Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet... Count Zanzibar: Not so fast! (The two halves of Count Zanzibar turn into two different persons. One is taller with dark, spiky hair(Zibar). The other is smaller with short, orange hair(Zan). Titan Tony is shocked.) Zan and Zibar: Surprise! Surprise! Zan: I am Zan... Zibar: And I'm Zibar... Zan and Zibar: And together, we shall destroy all cats and rule the world! Titan Tony: No way... Zan: Not so cocky now, aren't you? (At the 29th floor, Cooler and the others are almost to the top floor.) Cooler: We're almost there, gang. (Gamma gets a shocked look on his face.) Gamma: I sense something! Cooler: What's that, Gamma? Gamma: There are now two people battling Titan Tony as of right now. Usagi: Who's helping Count Zanzibar? (They finally reach the top floor. As they open the door, the Devil Dog Seven are surprised to see Zan and Zibar fighting Titan Tony.) Stephanie: Look! Count Zanzibar has split into two different people! Zan: Now, Tony Rigs, we hate to burst your bubble... Zibar: But you're in for double the trouble! Part Three (Titan Tony is still shocked to see that Count Zanzibar has split into two different people: Zan and Zibar.) Zan: You'll wish you didn't cross me. Zibar: He meant us.... and you're done. Enerugi Shoumou(Energy Depletion). (Pokes his index finger at Titan Tony, as Titan Tony returns to normal.) Tony: What the..?! What happened? (Zibar pins Tony to the ground.) Zibar: I have the power to drain your energy. Now, you're too weak to fight against me and my brother. (Zan readies his gun.) Zan: I hope you're taking lessons because you'll soon learn how to play the harp! (Just as Zan was about to shoot Tony...) Voice: Shoukyo Taihou(Eraser Cannon)! (A blast of energy strikes Zan and blasts him into dust, surprising both Zibar and Tony. It came from Gamma, whose left arm turned into an arm cannon.) Gamma: That's the last deed you'll pull, Zibar. Zibar: (Angered) You...! How dare you do that to my brother! (Cooler, TJ, Marcus, Momo, Catgut, Faith, Nose Marie, Usagi, and Susanoo join Gamma.) Gamma: And now, Zibar, you're next. (Zibar smirks) Zibar: No matter. I can kill eleven birds with one stone... (Tony kicks Zibar in the chin.) Tony: Unfortunately for you, you're outnumbered, buddy. Zibar: If I lose, you all lose! (presses a button on his remote. which triggers a bomb which will detonate in 30 seconds.) I have activated a time bomb and you all have thirty seconds to get out as soon as possible. Will you stay and fight me or escape? The choice is yours. Tony: I'll stay. Gamma: Are you insane?! It's suicide! Tony: Like I said earlier, Count Zanzibar is my ancestor and if I go down... (Turns back into Titan Tony and pins Zibar to the ground.) Titan Tony: He's coming with me. You all better get out of here while you still can. And the cats that were held hostage, what happened to them? Cooler: We helped them all escape. Titan Tony: Good to know. Gamma: I'm still not sure if I have enough energy to teleport myself and everyone else out of here, but hang on! (Everyone except Zibar and Tony hold on to Gamma. They all teleport out of the building.) Zibar: You're not going with them?! Why?! Tony: I lost my brother... my parents... and now, I've got nothing to lose. Zibar: You can't do this to me! Tony: After what you've done to Usagi's world, I can... and I will... (Outside the tower, all of Tony's friends escaped from the tower. They all get to a save distance as the time bomb explodes, destroying Zanzibar Tower. When the dust settles, all that remains of Zanzibar Tower is a pile of rubble. As Tony's friends see the rubble, all except Gamma start to shed tears. Gamma takes off his fedora and lowers his head.) Lanford: (Sobbing) Uncle Tony... he's gone! TJ: Farewell, little brother. (Titan Tony appears in front of them, startling them.) Titan Tony: Did somebody mentioned my name? (All of his friends smile and hug him.) Cooler: Boy, are we absotively glad to see you! Titan Tony: I thought I was a goner too. As for Count Zanzibar, you've got nothing more to worry about. Usagi: Is he...? Titan Tony: Yep. Let's just say that he'll never bother you nor your timeline ever again. (All cheer) Titan Tony: (Turning to the Devil Dog Seven, whose dark auras disappear.) And as for you... (Titan Tony prepares to attack them.) Cooler: Tony! What are you doing?! Titan Tony: Something that I should have done long ago. Without their master, they're helpless. Ever since they came into our timeline, they've caused nothing but misery and chaos around the world. Igor: But, Tony... Titan Tony: I'm sorry, Iggy, but it must be done. (Titan Tony lunges at the Devil Dog Seven, but TJ holds him down.) Titan Tony: TJ! What are you doing?! TJ: I think it's time you hear those dogs out. besides, with Zanzibar gone, It's like they Never met them. Bartrand: You see, Tony, when the Count came into our lives, we were forced to became bad... Stephanie: He killed our owners... Antonio: And made us forget what we really cared about: Our families. Vivi: But with Him gone, Our Friends and families restored... Darius: We just want to go back to Our timelines. Jayden: We want to see Our families again. Ian: And We're all very, very sorry for the trouble we caused. (Titan Tony calms down and returns to normal.) Tony: (To his friends) Fine. Have it your way. But, should these seven ever rebel again, don't say I didn't warn you. Holly: Tony... Tony: Sigh. Ok. (Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivi, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio smile.) Bartrand: Thank you. Thank you all. Usagi: Well, everything worked out. And Jayden? Jayden: Yes? Usagi: I'm the one who saved you when you were at that animal shelter. (Jayden hugs Usagi and cries softly.) Jayden: Thank you. You are a wonderful cat, Usagi. but for now... Igor: Usagi? You'll probably say "No", but... Is it possible that... (The Screen blacks out.) (Later, Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivi, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio swore in as Pound Puppies and each sign in the Pound Puppy Book and were given pens. All cheer.) Narrator: In no time at all, the former Devil Dogs became honorary members of the Pound Puppies. They are also adopted by Tony and TJ Rigs. (Usagi is then seen waving goodbye to his friends as he boards his time machine, and it warps away as the Gang waves goodbye.) Narrator: Usagi went back to his own time with the time machine he got from Count Zanzibar's lair. (Inside Pound Puppy HQ...) Cooler: You know? The Outfits with the cape seems weird. but, to make it look like you're from Our time, You'll have to dress the part. (shows the Seven to the Costume Closet.) pick any clothes You want. (The Seven come inside, and Bartrand comes out first while wearing a red sweater and brown pants as the younger pound puppies and Pound Purries playfully dog pile on Him soonafter. The other six follow Bartrand.) Narrator: Since the former Devil Dogs join the Pound Puppies, they have since then reformed. Bartrand no longer boasts about himself and was more down-to-earth. He also has more friends than he'll ever count. (Stephanie, wearing an orange sailor-school uniform, is seen helping Precious at the garden.) Narrator: Stephanie became friendly toward others, along with not caring about her toe-nails... (Vivi, wearing a yellow shirt and yellow pants, is seen doing yoga.) Narrator: Vivi has lost a lot of weight... and a lot of height. She also became a nutritionist for the pound. (Darius, wearing a green jacket, an aqua scarf, and white shorts, is seen drawing up a checkerboard design.) Narrator: Darius starts caring for others and sharing his charity event ideas... (Ian, wearing a blue suit, glasses, and blue pants, is seen reading a book about painting.) Narrator: Ian is now starting to become interested in books. He also become interested in a new hobby, painting, to honor the memory of his previous owner. (Jayden, wearing an indigo shirt with black sleeves and purple shorts, high fives Jackie after a good game of basketball.) Narrator: Jayden is no longer jealous of others and is now a promoter for Holly's Puppy Pound. (Antonio, wearing a purple and pink checkboard sweater and black pants, is seen donating his money to a poor family.) Narrator: And Antonio became generous, but was missing his time with his own family. What he wants now was to see his family one more time. With Howler, it could be possible. (Gamma approaches Antonio. Antonio gets a worried look on his face. However, Gamma simply offers his hand to shake. Antonio and Gamma shake hands and smile.) Narrator: In addition, Gamma forgave Antonio and the other Devil Dogs. (Usagi is back in 2737. This time, the world he lives in is now peaceful and happy. He then sees his family and owners. Usagi has tears in his eyes and hugs them.) Narrator: Usagi was reunited with his mother, father, sister, and owners. It sees with Zanzibar gone, the timelines were like he never existed. (He turns around and see's Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivi, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio's descendants.) Narrator: He also got the chance to meet the former Devil Dog Seven's descendants. Now I know what you're thinking: what about our heroes? (All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound gather around the table for a feast.) Narrator: Well, as for our heroes... Cooler: A toast to our success and to our new friends! All: Cheers! Cooler: Iggy, What did You ask Usagi about? Igor: Well... (Most of Marcus' Scars disappear.) I asked Him to come to the time of Marcus' Childhood and make His Dad realize what wrong He did to His son. Cooler: You asked Usagi to go further in the past to make change Marcus' past?! Igor: What? I'm doing Marcus a favor. I told a neighbor and... Marcus' Dad was given Anger Management. Besides, I tried to have Howler make a Time Machine. but... (Flashback to Howler's Puphouse.) Igor: What? But, You're the Best machinist the Pound has to Offer. I had hopes that You'd make a Time Machine to make Marcus a happier person. Howler: What? Why a Time Machine? What time did You want to go? Did something happen to Marcus? Igor: Howitzer, One question at a time! (Flashback Ends.) Cooler: I thought You of all people would realize that changes to the past could cause problems in the past-- Marcus: Cooler, It's alright. I still had some bad times in My Childhood, I'm still in the Military, but I'm better at controlling My temper. Cooler: Well, Okay. Iggy, You dodged a syringe on Your deed for Marcus. But You'll still get a certain punishment. (Marcus shows a Yellow card to Cooler.) Marcus: And this is the thanks You're giving Iggy? (Cooler and Marcus argue.) Bartrand: I have a feeling This is the start of a great Adventure. Narrator: Along with Bartrand, Stephanie, Vivi, Darius, Ian, Jayden, and Antonio, they all lived happily ever after. The End. Curtain Call (As the curtain opens, all of the characters(Except Count Zanzibar and Sly) from the World Tour Arc enter. The minor characters(Including Usagi's owners and family) bow first. The supporting characters(Including Silktail, Li Yang, their owners, the Mayor of Hong Kong and Mr. Pan) bow second. The former Devil Dogs bow next. All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound bow. Other good characters from the previous episodes bow last. All proceed to bow as they start singing "The Threat is Gone", which is played to the tune of the final part of "For He's Gone and Married Yum Yum" from Gilbert and Sullivan's the Mikado) Cooler: (Singing) The threat is gone and went away... Nose Marie: (Singing) And all the world is saved once more. Tony: (Singing) Tomorrow is another day... Faith: (Singing) What else could we also ask for? Bartrand, Ian, Darius, Jayden, and Antonio: (Singing) We've all reformed and join the pound... Stephanie and Vivi: (Singing) A second chance of life has been found... All Seven Former Devil Dogs: (Singing) We've all refomed and join the pound, at last a second chance has been found, a second chance of life has been found... All characters: (Singing) And now you see, that the threat is gone and we'll live together happily, the former Devil Dogs are now good guys and they are free... Forever more! (All break into a dance for the rest of the song. The song ends and they all bow.) The End. Alternate Ending (After Zanzibar Tower collapses, Tony and Count Zanzibar nowhere to be seen.) Cooler: Did Tony make out alive? (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan for Tony. Gamma sadly shakes his head. All grow depressed. The younger heroes cry. Later, they built a statue dedicated to Tony.) Narrator: As the former Devil Dogs finally reform and join the Pound Puppies, our heroes mourn the loss of Tony Rigs, who gave up his life to restore Usagi's future. (The Song "The Future's Location" by Motoyoshi Iwasaki starts) (Everyone else gathers around the statue and pray. TJ, devastated, cries hysterically.) Narrator: It was a bittersweet victory for our heroes, for the world and the future are finally free from the tyranny of Count Zanzibar at the cost of Tony Rigs' Life. Then... (The Devil Dogs glow a whitish color.) Cooler: Wait! What's going on? Bartrand: With Zanzibar Gone, Our future's changed for the better. Since He came to the past... Usagi: He's right. (Checks His device) This new future doesn't have Zanzibar rising to power nor those seven becoming the devil dogs. When Tony Died, That means His descendant, Zanzibar wouldn't be born, meaning the things He would have done to the ohters wouldn't have happened. Meaning, The Devil Dogs are going back to Their own timelines. (The Pound Puppies shed tears knowing this.) Antonio: Well, I do have something to do back home at 2702. I want to tell My brother that I'm sorry. Barkerville? even those in high society will plummet down to poverty. But I know in My heart that You'll prevent this. Goodbye... (Antonio Disappears in a white light.) Jayden: Usagi, I think a thank You should be in order. You saved Me from that shelter, but I have a feeling that Everything will be ok. Beamer? Maya? I might not remember You when I return to My timeline, but Until We meet again. (Jayden disappears in a white light.) Ian: Whopper? I know We just Met, but... In the future, I hope You'll be remembered for Your imagination. but with some Time, I'm sure You'll make good in the literature industry. Farewell, Whopper. (Disappears in a white light.) Darius: ever since I was captured in New York City, I had plenty of time to think. I saw plenty of ugly things, but I didn't realize how bad they had it. but now... I'll make things right in My timeline. but It's kinda cool that My Ancestor has a heart of a cat. Bright Eyes? I hope You and Your boyfriend lives a long life. (Disappears in a white light.) Vivian: Louie... I hope I'll meet You again. Also, I hope I'll be able to eat some of Your weight-busting food. So long, Master Chef. (Disappears in a white light.) Stephanie: Ha. who knew I was born in a family of Puppy Machinists? If there comes a time when We meet again, I'll look forward to it. (Disappears in a white light as Howler and Amy's family waves goodbye.) Bartrand: Lanford? Carrie? Listen to Your Parents. always. (Lanford sheds tears as Carrie waves farewell.) Farewell and thank You. (Disappears in a white light as Cooler and Nose Marie's Family wave goodbye.) Cooler: Bartrand... Amy: Stephanie... Louie: Vivian... Bright Eyes: Darius... Whopper: Ian... Maya: Jayden... Barkerville: Antonio... TJ: (Sobbing) Tony.... Usagi: Everyone, If the future is under threat again, by a Cat or Dog Hater, I'll know who to turn to. (Turns to Catgut.) Catgut? There are so many questions I wanted to ask You. Catgut: Same here. (He tearfully hugs Usagi.) Usagi: Michelle? I wish You and Your Husband a great future and family. (Leaves for His time machine.) Michelle: Ha-- No, Usagi. We're not married. Catgut: Well, not yet anyway. but Michelle? Will You-- Michelle: Yes, Catgut. I'll marry You. (Both Catgut and Michelle purr as They embrace each other.) Usagi: Farewell. (leaves for His time machine as the others except TJ, return to the pound.) TJ: (Shedding tears) Usagi. Have a save journey. and thank You.... (Returns to the pound.) (the song "Haruka na Okurimono (A Faraway Gift)" plays as We zoom forward to the future and We stop to a photo of a young Bartrand playing tag with other puppies and kittens.) Cooler: Bartrand used to be too shy to make new friends, but now, because of Our involvement... Nose Marie: ...Bartrand now has more friends than He'll count. (a photo of a Young Stephanie looking up at the sky.) Howler: without Zanzibar twisting Her future, Stephanie no longer was tormented by bullies... Amy: ...because She and Her new friends found new ways to counteract the bullies, and She grew to be a advocate to Anti-Bullying. (A Photo of a young Vivi, along with Her parents, and Owner is seen.) Louie: because of Us, Vivi was no longer under threat of a death by Starvation. Her new owner, has more than enough food to last Her a few generations. (A Photo of a young Darius reading some books and taking notes is seen.) Bright Eyes: Darius became a recluse, but that didn't stop Him from going to the library to challenge Himself, which little by little, gained respect from librarygoers. Igor: He went on to own His very own Talent School, where He helps puppies and kittens learn obedience and tricks. (A Photo of Ian painting alongside His Owner is seen.) Whopper: With Ian's History left alone, and thanks to a surgery, Ian's Eyes can see color... Starburst: So He can paint alongside His owner. (A Photo of a Young Jayden is seen alongside His family.) Maya: With Jayden's involvement with Zanzibar gone, Jayden never did go to the Animal Shelter, and was with His family, safe from evil people. Beamer: He went on to make His own dance group, called the Jittery Jaydens. (A Photo of Young Antonio's family is seen, including Julio.) Barkerville: Antonio made peace with His brother, who realized how horrible He treated His little Brother's ideals. a few years later, He and His family struck it rich in the lottery. I won't say the amount, But He still talks with good friends, along with enjoying the greatest thing money can't give Him. Freedom. (Usagi is seen inside His time Machine.) Usagi: Let it be known, that when the future changes, I'll be there. (The Time Machine zooms off into the distant time stream.) Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearance of Count Zanzibar. It also marks the first time the Devil Dog Seven join the Pound Puppies. Next Episode Preview Catgut: I can't believe my dream is coming true! Cooler: Well, Catgut, today's your day. Batrand: Congratulations on your soon-to-be-married life. Catgut: I'm so happy, I think I'm going to cry. All Three: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Catgut's Special Day! Japanese Opening Title A picture of Titan Tony battling Count Zanzibar as his friends helplessly look on and the subtitles read "Watashi ishi oeru sore issai! Sono ketteiteki taiketsu de Zanziba Tawa!(I will end it all! The final showdown at Zanzibar Tower!)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes